Bleach Whatsapp
by Solace Ichigo
Summary: Find the characters of Bleach using Whatsapp, I just put my favorite partners, although I may reach a Harem 7u7, Content 13 or 18


Bleach Whatsapp

Cap1: I found love

Ichigo created a group called I'm in love

I add some Shinigami

I add some Friends

I add some Arrancars

Strawberry-Kun (Ichigo): Good everyone!

Chappy (Rukia): Ichigo too

Pineapple (Renji): And you that rotten strawberry?

Strawberry-kun: Shut up! Pineapple!

Cherry tree (Byakuya): Do not really fight or if you do not have to use Zenbonsakura again

Pineapple: As you say my captain: '(, Listen for a moment you can't do it here!

Byakuya eliminated Renji

Strawberry-Kun: Just because Admin returned it: ')

Cherry: Don't think you're safe here Kurosaki –Emoji angry-

Strawberry-Kun: Wow ... -Emoji with a drop-

Murcielago (Ulquiorra):… ..

Useless (Orihime): Ulquiorra-Kun!

Bat:… ..Woman

Strawberry-Kun: Even if it's once tell her by name: /

Useless: Leave it already one day

Quincy (Uryu): I think not really

Useless: That's right, Let it be –Emoji half angry-

El loco (Mayuri): I've come to see if they want to be my guinea pigs –Emojis Evil-

Mayuri was blocked from the group

Strawberry-Kun: I don't like it here - Bitter Emoji-

Chappy: Hey Ichigo, why the name that?

Strawberry-Kun: Ah! Right, I wanted to talk about that

Useless: If that is the case I also have something to say

Strawberry-Kun: What thing?

Useless: I'm dating someone who's here, Guess

Chappy: With Ichigo I guess?

Useless: Am ... No! -Emoji with a drop- is someone better

Bats: I …

Strawberry-Kun: Ok?

Chappy: What? –Emoji surprised- How can you 2 !?

Useless: The truth we had been going out in secret for a year - evil emmo- But it seems that it was time to say it-

Murcielago: Really Inoue is something special for me

Strawberry-Kun: Finally! He said his name, Give him a prize, -Emoji of a prize-

Murcielago-Kun: Do you want to die Kurosaki? -_- '

Strawberry-Kun: Eh? You can't kill me here, Haha

Byakuya eliminated Ichigo because he felt like it

Useless: Kurosaki-Kun! Return it T_T

Murcielago-Kun: He looked for it -_- '

Ulquiorra left the group

Useless: Ulquiorra !, Don't go! Oh ... I'll have to talk him back, I'll be right back

Orihime left the group

Illusionist (Aizen): Hello

Byakuya added and returned the admin to Ichigo

Quincy: Ahhhh!

Strawberry-Kun: What's up? Oh no !, Aizen!

Illusive: Jeh Do you like to see me again?

Strawberry-Kun: No, how can you speak in the muken?

Illusionist: Easy, The General did it

Cherry: Wow… .. -_- '

Chappy: Nee-sama?

Cherry: Yes Rukia?

Chappy: Can I stay with Ichigo today ?

Cherry: How ... Why? And why don't you tell me in private?

Chappy: Well… Is that I am on mission now, I stay in your closet and I forget that there is the private

Cherry: Let's see ... How do you stay in your closet?

Strawberry-Kun: Long story Byakuya -_- '

Cherry: It doesn't convince me and I don't like that, but since ... I give you permission

Chappy: Thank you Nee-sama You deserve a Chappy –Photo appears of a Chappy-

Cherry: Thank you Rukia… -_- '

Quincy: Ah Ichigo, what were you going to tell us after Orihime?

Strawberry-Kun: Ah! Thank you for reminding me Uryu, Well ... it turns out I'm in love –Emoji from the heart-

Panther (Grimmjow): Hahaha the Strawberry is in love XD

Strawberry-Kun: Shut up cat! –Emoji angry-

Illusionist: Grimmjow? It's you?

Panther: If I am –Sale meme de Thanos, I don't even know who you are-

Illusionist: It's me Lord Aizen

Panther: Ahh! I already remembered, You were our leader, Tea Addict, Guacala!

Illusionist: Go -_- '

Strawberry-Kun: Well, what I'm going to do in a few moments will come - Emoji from the heart

Patch (Kenpachi): WE FIGHT ICHIGO !

Chappy: O_o '

Fresa-Kun: KENPACHI DON'T RUIN ME THE MOMENT !, GO HERE !

Patch: NO! UNTIL YOU GIVE ME FIGHT !

Ichigo Eliminated Kenpachi

Sweets (Yachiru): Kenny! T_T

Yachiru left the group

Cherry: Well at least he didn't ask me to give him something to eat -_- '

Tiburon (Halibel): Are you going to talk about me yet? -_-

Strawberry-Kun: That's what I was going -Heart-, Guys she is my girlfriend ewe

Illusionist: ... Never plan for this to be possible, though ... I think I should have done it T_T

Chappy: Well, I think that… .. it's very strange, Like Orihime and Ulquiorra, who certainly haven't returned: / What would have happened?

Cherry: That shouldn't matter Rukia -_-

Panther: You're with the rotten Carrot!?, I thought we could go back to being T_T again

Tiburon: Grimmjow, I don't like your stupid temper of fighting, you look like Nnoitra, why do you think I'm with him? -_-

Panther: Don't compare me with that moron, besides what does Ichigo have that I don't have?

Tiburon: That has it well Tense 7w7

Chappy: I think I know what 7w7 refers to

Shark: Really? 7w7

Chappy: Well ... not like that, I saw him without him noticing UwU

Strawberry-Kun: WHAT !?

Cherry:… What bad habits you have Rukia for a Kuchiki, Although ... by accident you dressed me -_- '

Strawberry-Kun: O_o¨

Panther: WHAT !?

Goat (Nellie): Stop fighting Grimm, She prefers Itsygo more than you , but I love you just the way you are

Tiburon: Do you really love Grimmjow?

Goat: Sure

Tiburon: No wonder you are so affectionate with him

Goat: Hehe –Red heart-

Orihime has joined the group

Strawberry-Kun: Wow .. return

Orihime sends an audio:

Ahhh! Ulquiorra, More! Please! You could hear her moaning and shouting that, Woman ... you shouldn't be with that while we do it ... it's kind of awkward you know, you could hear it in the audio, Or right, and why do I have pressing the audio button ?

Strawberry-Kun: … O_o, I think I'm better off

Ichigo left the group

Tiburon: Well ... me too

Halibel left the group

Panther: Well since everyone is leaving, I also do something with someone 7w7

Goat: Or I see, I wait for you my kitty 7u7

Panther: Only you can tell me like that UwU

Nelliel and Grimmjow left the group

Chappy: Well I'm going to do my things too

Cherry: Me too

Rukia and Byakuya left the group

Illusionist: Well I'm leaving too, Although I can't move from where I am: /

Aizen left the group

Quincy: Or wow ... I was left alone, Well I'll have to go too, But first, I love Nemu: 3

Uryu left the group

Mexican (Chad): …. It seems to speak late ... .. -_-

Chad left the group

The group was eliminated.

The end.


End file.
